Battle-X Ignition
BATTLE-X Ignition is an CAW event. It is the first Battle-X event, took place at Stoneham High School in Stoneham, Massachusetts on Saturday, January 24, 2015. Buildup and Hype The first match in the promotion's history is a singles bout between Lince Dorado, a seven year veteran, and Tarble, a relative newcomer. The second match built for the card was between Missile Assault Ant and Douglas Williams. Williams is a well-established English veteran, while Missile Assault Ant, on the other hand, was a relative newcomer who made his debut in Chikara in 2013, with his Colony: Xtreme Force teammates, Arctic Rescue Ant and Orbit Adventure Ant, as a crass attempt to cash in on the success of the original Colony. A major story going into the match was the identity of The Colony: Xtreme Force's mystery manager, who is Sega of America's Chief Executive Spokeswoman. The third match on the card was to be the promotion's first tag team match, with Ash's Angels (Dawn and Serena) against the Deadly Bombshells (Tifa Lockhart and Mila). The fourth match built up for the card is a singles grudge match between Emmy and Georgia. The fifth match built for the card was between Tim Donst and Goten. Donst is a 7 year veteran within the independent wrestling scene, while Goten was known within ECCW and WWE-TV. In late 2014, Goten had an attitude change, with him being slimy and brash, bringing his girlfriend down to his matches and mistreating her, and running his mouth about all he hates, most specifically his older brother, Gohan, who he constantly challenged to a match, but with unsuccessful results, as Gohan had promised his mother that he would never fight his younger brother. The sixth match for the card was a trios match between Sidney Bakabella's Wrecking Crew--consisting of Oleg the Usurper, Jaka, and combatANT--and The Spectral Envoy--consisting of UltraMantis Black, Hallowicked, and Frightmare. All six are all well known for their appearances within Chikara. combatANT, in particular, was making a surprise return to wrestling, after being absent since National Pro Wrestling Day 2014. The seventh match announced and built for the card was a women's match between May and Videl. A major angle going into the match was the supposed debut of a new rudo group, lead by May and Misty, built up by cryptic messages by the two. The eighth match announced was a Hardcore match between Eddie Kingston and Wes. Wes was another newcomer, who had just made non-wrestling appearances in ECCW prior to his announcement. Kingston is a long-standing veteran in wrestling. Due in part to the unstable nature of the two and their reputation to ground-and-pound, Director of Battle Bulma Briefs made the match a hardcore match. The main event announced for the show was Kirito Kirigaya against Kazuchika Okada. Kirito is a member of the WWE-TV and UCCW roster. Okada is a major superstar in New Japan Pro Wrestling, being a former 2-time IWGP Heavyweight Champion and 2-time winner of the G1 Climax. Results *1 - Tarble tried to help Lince Dorado after the match, but Dorado low blowed him out of spite. *2 - Cosmo the Seedrian was revealed as Missile Assault Ant's secret manager and secretly bribed the official into making this a No Disqualification match. After the match, Cosmo claimed she faked her death to become Sega of America's Chief Executive Spokeswoman. *5 - Goten physically abused Valese throughout the match before she was ejected. *7 - After hitting the Satan Cutter on May, Videl was attacked from behind by Misty, who helped May double-team her until Blackfire and Android 18 ran in, seemingly to help Videl, only to attack her and reveal to be part of the new group known as the Sexxy Embassy. *9 - Okada and Kirito shook hands after the match out of respect for one another. However, just as Kirito was leaving, Blaster McMassive and Max Smashmaster ambushed and laid him out with a chair, claiming he was not better than them. Other Segments *Gohan came out to announce his plans for 2015. At first, he hinted at retirement, but swerved the audience and said he wouldn't leave and promised to make 2015 a year to remember. He would then proceed to challenge AJ Styles to a match at Raging Blast. *Tarble was walking backstage when he ran into May, who seductively yet genuinely consoled him about his problems with Lince and Broly, and offered to help him some time in "her own special way", before kissing him on the cheek and leaving. As she left, Tarble stood there and admired her beauty. Trivia *The show originally featured commentary by Gurahk Weavile and UCCW owner Matt E. Dangerously, but due to production blunders on Gurahk's part, the show went without commentary. Gurahk and Matt intend to release the show with commentary at a later time. Category:Battle-X Category:CPV's Category:Anime CAW